Photographs of histological sections were examined with the high-resolution TV digitization system associated with BMIRR's Sterecon facility. The average pixel density of selected areas were recorded, as a measure of intensity of histochemical staining in the section. This showed the localization and levels of a self-derived class II peptide complex which is a selection influence for T-cells.